


I’m Finally Making My Way Into The World:

by stevedannolover100781



Series: Care Of/Caring Of Series: [10]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Children, Consensual, Daughters, Drama, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Episode Related, Episode Tag, Episode: s09e23 Ho'okahi No La O Ka Malihini (A Stranger Only For a Day), Established Relationship, Family, Father-Daughter Relationship, Father-Son Relationship, General, Happy, Happy Ending, Hugs, Hurt/Comfort, Insecurity, Kissing, M/M, Male Slash, Mild Sexual Content, No Need/Not Needed Anymore, Old Age, Rating: M, Ratings: R, Romance, Sad, Sadstuck, Slash, Sons, Talking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-01
Updated: 2019-10-01
Packaged: 2020-11-09 10:49:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20852210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/stevedannolover100781
Summary: *Summary: It seemed that Steve was in need to be taken care of, Mary’s involved too, What happened when the two of them talk to him?, Stay Tuned, It’s gonna be a good one!!!!**Author’s Note: This is part of my series, Enjoy with my compliments!!!!*





	I’m Finally Making My Way Into The World:

*Summary: It seemed that Steve was in need to be taken care of, Mary’s involved too, What happened when the two of them talk to him?, Stay Tuned, It’s gonna be a good one!!!!*

*Author’s Note: This is part of my series, Enjoy with my compliments!!!!*

Lately, Commander Steve McGarrett was feeling like he was losing everything that was dear to him, & his heart. He felt like no one really needed him anymore, & it scares the hell out of him, when he thinks that. The Former Seal really doesn’t mean to be annoying, He cares about his ohana so much, & just wants them to be happy.

He was enjoying being in his element, As he was having quiet time to himself, His partner, & lover, Detective Danny “Danno” Williams was worried about him, & knew that something was bothering him. The Blond sighed, cause he hates to see one of the most important people in his life miserable.

“Babe, Are you okay ?”, The Loudmouth Detective asked with concern, as he kissed him multiple times on the side of his head. Steve sighed, as he choking back the emotions, “I feel like that I am not needed anymore”. Danny just kissed him multiple times on the head, & said this to him.

“Listen to me, You are very much needed, & loved by so many people, including our ohana, It’s just that we all get busy, But, Not too busy for each other, or for family”, The Blond was firm on this with the former seal. Mary-Ann McGarrett was listening from the kitchen, as he was making iced tea for them all.

She gave the drinks out to the men, & said this to her brother, “Steve, Danny is right, We all have our routines, & are busy, We do **_love_** each other, & I love you, Now, I’m finally making my way in the world, But, I will always need you”, & that made the hunky brunette smile at his baby sister.

“I know, I was just feeling sad & old, I want you to know that I am so proud of you, Especially at how well you turned your life around”, As he said this, he hugged her to him, She kissed him on the cheek, & said this to him, as they all sat down, & relaxed.

“You are not old, You are not old yet, You will be, when Joan enters college”, The Blond McGarrett told him, as she took a sip of her drink. Danny agreed, “That’s right, Charlie too, You’ll be around for Grace to get married”, Steve was smiling, as he thought about it, & felt better too.

“I love you guys too”, He told the shorter man, as he kissed him sweetly, & his sister. His lover, & Mary-Ann both smiled at each other, cause their love one is happier now. Steve can actually look forward to his future without anything standing in his way.

*Author’s Note: Watch out for a possible sequel!!!!*


End file.
